Tip of an iceberg
by Fumoffulove
Summary: Day out for Ichigo and Toshiro, but that's just the tip of an iceberg! IchiXHitsu. R&R! - Oneshot


Drabble based off personal experience. ICHIXHITSU!

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, or the characters. What a cruel, cruel world.

* * *

><p>"Here's your receipt and loyalty card with two more stamps." Toshiro glared at the counter with his arms crossed. "Six more and you get a free treat!" The girl handed back the items to Ichigo and kindly thanked him. Gazing up, Toshiro could only see an outstretched arm over the panelled wood.<p>

He was slightly irritated from the lack of sight which made him feel short, because he wasn't. The captain? Short? That's completely absurd! The smaller boy felt himself grow impatient waiting for his boyfriend to tuck his wallet away safely. Toshiro breathed through his nose and calmed his temper. He promised himself not to snap at the carrot top today.

The substitute shinigami had made an agreement with Toshiro earlier to show him around Karakura on his day off from the Soul Society. He wanted to know what people ate, where they went and what they did on a daily basis and to accumulate as much **interesting** information on the Living World which could potentially be vital for their information archive.

Secretly, Ichigo knew the verbal request was just the tip of an iceberg. The lengthy explanation was a cover up for his desire to spend time with the carrot top, and a silent approval allowing Ichigo to cater to his **interests**. In other words, it was a date – their first proper date.

Toshiro's lips curved upwards slightly, letting a small smile escape with his thoughts. The watermelon shaved ice that Ichigo had just treated him was pure bliss. He'd never experience watermelon like that before; he could still taste the mellow sweetness that lingered on his tongue and the refreshing coolness sent an involuntary shiver down his spine.

Ichigo had ordered a strawberry and watermelon smoothie for himself; Toshiro thought the mixture had a peculiar taste but was eccentrically compatible and grew quite fond of it. "C'mon Toshiro, got somethin' to show you next" Ichigo smiled, heading towards the exit.

The small captain hurried through the door held open for him, making sure to keep his hands tucked deep in his pockets. A few times now, Ichigo had made sly attempts to hold Toshiro's hand despite knowing his rejection for public affection or any type of physical contact at all, especially this soon into their dating.

"So where now?"

"Just somewhere you might find interesting."

A thin eyebrow raised in suspicion. The white-haired boy decided against questioning further knowing his stubborn boyfriend wouldn't reveal anything if he refused to say anything in the first place.

Together they walked in silence down the main road; receiving evident glances and ogles from different directions. Some even stopped or spun around to catch another glimpse at the magnificent white spikes that defied gravity and the alluring teal orbs. Toshiro was used to the attention but couldn't admit he enjoyed it at the very least.

A tanned hand gripped Toshiro's petite wrist and pull him towards a steep flight of stairs. It led them down to a big room filled with aisles of machines where crowds of teenagers gathered around. Sounds from all direction overpowered each other, and a stench of fried chicken lingered in the musty air.

Toshiro turned his head around, puzzlement clear in his eyes as he looked to the carrot top for an answer.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. "It's an arcade; teenagers like to use it as a hangout. I thought you might find this useful." But that was just the tip of an iceberg.

"What's an arcade?"

"You know, kids waste time here on games that they race and play each other on. It's basically a waste of money, but they get a kick out of these things."

Toshiro stood looking around, noting details to report back to the Soul Society before following Ichigo further down the aisle and passing people on racing games and drumming simulations. He felt slightly sickened by the lack of fresh air and blushed red when he received a wink from a guy standing nearby waiting for his friend to finish a round.

They reached the end of the arcade and Ichigo guided him inside a cramped booth. He drew the pink curtains closed and pushed a few coins into the slot of the machine. Cheerful upbeat music chimed inside the booth, "get ready!" sounded a female voice. "Three, two, one!"

A bright light flashed before Toshiro had time to register what was going on. "Hh-ngh!" He certainly hadn't expected that, his eyes wide with surprise from the sudden light. "Another one! Strike a pose! And three..."

A huge grin plastered on Ichigo's face and the smaller boy quickly stepped behind to hide behind the idiot. "Two..." _What does he think he's doing? Bringing me to this place...! _Ichigo spun around in attempt to pull the smaller boy out from hiding just as the flash of light went off.

Toshiro scowled and stifled a groan. "Come on Toshiro" Ichigo pouted, his chocolate brown eyes filled with intent. Toshiro shot a death glare at the carrot top, growling. He didn't want to come out and be blinded by the burst of brightness. Ichigo latched on to the smaller boy's shoulder and gently pushed him in front of his bigger body, he grinned glancing down at the silky white hair. Flash.

"And last one! Three..." Bursted the voice. Ichigo stepped forward next to the petite boy and leaned down so he was just slightly taller than the white-haired male. "Two..." He snaked his arms around, ghosting above the slender shoulders. "One...!" Swiftly, he twisted the smaller boy around at the last second and swooped down, capturing his boyfriend's lips. He could feel the tiny captain blush into their kiss. Ichigo pulled the boy closer by the waist and deepened their kiss but not daring to push it too far.

Moments, which felt like minutes later they broke apart. Toshiro was quiet, recovering from the suddenness from being caught off guard by the orange-haired idiot. It took him a few seconds before he blushed furiously, breaking eye contact from the chocolate eyes and punching Ichigo in the arm.

The taller boy grunted, and broke into a wide grin. _Deserved that one, though it was completely worth it. _ He stumped over the monitor and started pressing options and scribbling things with a thick pen. "Thanks! Come again next time!" voiced the sound before the music and lights died down.

"Come on Toshiro." Ichigo drew back the curtains.

"It's Hitsugaya!" Snapped the captain before growling. The idiot had done it this time; the shorter boy had only started to allow Ichigo to call him by his first name after they started dating, so this old retort meant Ichigo had really pushed it. Toshiro marched out behind the taller boy with his arms crossed over his slender chest.

Bending over, Ichigo picked up the sticker photo from the processed slot. Ichigo chuckled and handed the compilation over to Toshiro. It said everything perfectly, Toshiro's magnificent teal eyes captured with Ichigo smiling in the background, Toshiro peeking out from behind Ichigo while being forced out of hiding and a picture with Ichigo smiling and the reluctant smaller boy standing next to him with a prominent glare.

The final and biggest image was Ichigo stealing their first kiss captured in a memory they could keep forever with 'Ichi x Hitsu' scribbled messily over the top of the image.

Much to Ichigo's delight, a pink blush remained dusted on Toshiro's face which made him completely adorable. "One word, Ichigo, and I swear I won't be back to see you again." He mustered, looking away. Ichigo smiled, relaxing from the mention of his first name.

"Well, let's go find some scissors then?" He asked with a smile. Toshiro nodded and they headed back over to the main counter, where they found a pair for general use. Toshiro's rosy cheeks earning him a few more winks from passerbys. He was about to scowl but Ichigo handed him his share of the sticker photos and the butterflies stopped it.

What Ichigo didn't know was Toshiro had safely kept the stickers in his wallet later that day and smiled back at them when he returned to the Soul Society, recounting the day and thinking back to _that_ moment.

* * *

><p>Ichigo: Heh, look I still have that picture.<p>

Toshiro: Stop flashing that around!

Ichigo: Review and I might show **you** th picture ;)

Toshiro: *veins popping on forehead*


End file.
